Three Desk
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: When the Sabaku trio decided to do some cleaning they never knew they wree going to find some old memories in their very own desk.Memories that make each other laugh or blush from embarrassment.
1. Gaara's Desk

_Updated:11/18/08_

_I am too bored._

**OOC like hell.**

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto..but I do own Gaara's voodoo dolls...No I don't.

* * *

**Summary**: The Sabaku trio decided to do some cleaning-Temari obligated the other two-, what happens when they find some good old stuff that makes each other wheeze from laughter-except Gaara-

* * *

_Gaara's Desk August 23, 2007_

_--_

"...Why are we doing this "Gaara asked in monotone as he commanded his sand to take out furniture from his room.

"Because your rooms are disgusting-I can't even go in there-" Temari moved aside as Gaara's sofa nearly ran her over.

"-I like my '_disgusting room'._ I think it's perfectly fine. If you can't handle it-then so be it. I'm not going to-"

"Gaara "Temari said stepping in front of him, "if you do **not **clean your room…god help me, I will get a crowbar-_shove _it up your ass, twirl it and look around for your brain and take it out!** Do you understand**!" she shouted and made some interesting hand gestures.

Gaara and Kankuro exchanged glances at each other. Kankuro was resting an arm on his desk that he just pushed out of his room, and Gaara was leaning on the wall next to his door, "That..has got to be the most disturbing thing I have ever heard "Gaara said looking at his sister,"..and Shukaku said some pretty incredible things..."he sighed, "I think I have a **bit **of respect for you "he said amazed at himself.

Temari grinned, "Well it's something "she got out three cloths and passed the other two to her siblings, "clean your desk!"She began to wipe away some dust from her white desk.

Gaara glared at the cloth and began to wipe his maroon colored desk, he paused,"...has this drawer always been here...?" he muttered to himself.

"What's up?"Kankuro said as he stopped wiping his black desk, "Gaara..?"

"I've just never really noticed this drawer..." he looked at it-it was the third and last drawer on the right. He cautiously opened it and his eyes grew slightly wide.

"..Gaara..is..is that.."Temari pointed at what Gaara took out,"…what I think it is.."

"Fluffy-kins the _Seventh_?!"Gaara said looking at his teddy bear that he had since he was a child-he thought it was lost, he thought his sister threw it away, and now they were reunited. He resisted the urge to hug the bear and looked into the drawer.

"What's this!"Kankuro said with a smirk, and held up a picture. Kankuro grinned and Gaara stared at the looked at the picture and glared at it.

_I wish I had heat rays..I want to melt it.**Come on boy!!those were the good days-**yes..when I was a small boy and almost got killed by my uncle. _Gaara at growled his thoughts-ever since he got Shukaku taken out of him he replaced him with another voice_, "Me, Myself, and I"._

The picture was of him when he was about six, and he was asleep-in his bed, hugging Fluffy -kins the Seventh AND smiling. Gaara glared in pure horror and Kankuro gave stifled laughs.

".Away."Gaara said pausing after every word and Temari hugged it, she grinned.

"This is too adorable to throw away-plus _your _fan girls look in our garbage-"enough said, Gaara took the picture away from Temari's grasp and put in on his desk.

"Temari, didn't you give Gaara this?"Kankuro said holding up a black journal, she nodded while Gaara's eyes grew a bit wide.

"No, do **not **read that-"

"_Day one, June 23, 2006-dear_ whoever _is reading-which is myself..or someone else..and if someone else_ is _reading-prepare for me to come after you. I have my ways._

_You know what I have noticed?_ Women_. One minute they-"_Kankuro got cut off from reading out loud when sand gripped the book and took it from him, "HEY!come on!!that was good" he said smiling.

"I'll kill you if you try to read it again" Gaara growled.

"Gaara-this is fun..let's have this bond okay-"

"I'm being serious "Gaara said glaring at Temari. She reached over to her desk and took out a crowbar from her drawer.

"So am I "She said pointing it toward him. Gaara scoffed and rolled his eyes at his sister-aghast!!Another emotion!

"You cannot attack me...I have sand guarding me 24/7"Gaara said reading a bit from his journal himself.

"You remember the first meeting you had when you turned Kazekage..."Gaara stared at his sister, "I'll take that as a yes...and you were getting thrown spitballs...you're sand was _too_ late…"his eyes narrowed.

"That was you?!"Gaara nodded and rose the crowbar, "do you realized how many damn hours I wasted getting paper and all such things out of my hair thanks to you...I should kill you now-"

"CROWBAR!"Temari said raising it even more, "I can so hit you with this and your sand will be LATE "she glared and Gaara handed over the journal.

"Women._ One minute they hate me..then the next I have a mob of_ girls _stalking me..they don't talk to me…which is too understandable-but this is just too odd.._

_but some girl-_besides Temari_-talked to me, and it was the most weirdest feeling I have ever had._

_Her name was..Haruno...Sakura..I believe._

_She came from Konoha and was with that idiot blond Naruto-_who is one of my dear friends, or people I **wouldn't **kill...yes_- and she talked to me.._

Me

_This is how it all went down_

_"Sabaku no Gaara right?_ nice _to meet you?"_

_"Yes,_ nice _to meet you as well-?"_

_"Haruno, Sakura"she said with a smile._

_"_Haruno, Sakura_.."I said oh, the name tasted so sweet in my mou…okay I'm getting carried away…_

_After that there was a long pause that I felt someone was strangling me._

_"You have _wonderful _eyes..jade I assume?"_

_Yep._She _said that...I couldn't even respond for a few minutes-I'm sure she thought I didn't even _listen _to her or that I was mentally challegened -afterall..I'm considered a_ psychopath_..it's all good._

_"...I have to go,excuse me"_

_"Don't let the door hit your _female-reproductive organ_ on the way out Gaara!"-Shukaku _would _have said that..only more vulgar-I put it _too _nice._

_...By the way...Temari bought some delicious-_delicious _food from some restaurant down the street,must go there.._

_Must _buy _the damn thing._

_I have the money...and robes.._white _white-but it looks good on me...but I prefer my other outfit...it looks _better _on me-"_

"Okay enough "Gaara said taking it from Temari's hands.

"female reproductive organ is RIGHT"Kankuro said cocking an eyebrow to his little brother.

"Talk of this and die-"

"Man, Gaara...you should have talk to her..she's not bad looking"Kankuro nodded.

"Yea, she's pretty "she replied. Gaara was looking at her and Temari swore the room of ten degrees colder, "what else is in here.."she looked inside end took out all kinds of drawings, "sweet a family ..por..trait.."she stopped and looked at the crayon drawing where Temari,Kankuro,their father and their uncle were lying on the ground-mutilated and Gaara had a machete.

"..."Kankuro looked up at Gaara,"this..is..nice."

"I did that when I was ten "Gaara said taking the artwork and putting it over his desk, "that's a keeper "he said patting the paper.

"..Well..let's look.."Temari dug even more into the desk,"Gaara...are these..**letters**.."Gaara was about to snatch them from her but Temari moved, she held about twenty letters in one hand.

"To Sakura..from Gaara…To Sakura from-are these all for her!"She had a grin across her face and opened a letter as she ran down the hallway,"_Sakura-I think you may be just the most beaut-"_Temari was wrapped in sand and the letters scattered across the floor. Kankuro was going to reach for one but Gaara grabbed the one he was aiming for.

"Speak more of this letter and I will not hesitate to make you like my drawing."

"You didn't even send these to her!"Kankuro teased his brother, "she might have **liked **them"

"Or thought I was insane-_everyone _does..Gaara _the bloodthirsty fifteen year old boy who gives no mercy and would rather _kill _people than to listen to them, has sent some letter to a _girl."Gaara sat on his desk while Kankuro patted his shoulder once he unwrapped her.

"You're not that bad..I mean.._without _Shukaku..you have fangirls-remember?"Kankuro said taking out a voodoo doll from Gaara's desk-that looked too much like him,"..is **this **why my back has always been hurting.."he said taking out a pin.

"Don't touch my dolls "Gaara said taking away his voodoo doll, Temari took out more.

"..You have one of me..Kakashi..Sasuke..Orochimaru..Itachi..Kisame..The _Fourth_?!you weren't even BORN yet when he was alive-he's not even from **our** village! how many do you have?!"She said taking out much more.

"It was a hobby..."Gaara got off his desk and put his stuff back in, "enough of my desk-leave it 's Temari's turn now.."

* * *

**Random little story.**


	2. Temari's Desk

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto **

**Recap:**

"..You have one of me..Kakashi..Sasuke..Orochimaru..Itachi..Kisame..The Fourth?!you weren't even BORN yet when he was alove!how many do you have?!"she said taking out much more.

"It was a hobby..."Gaara got off his desk and put his stuff back in,"enough of my desk-leave it alone.It's Temari's turn now.."

* * *

Temari's Desk

* * *

"Wha-wha-what?!"Temari ran to her desk and quickly leaned on it.Gaara and Kankuro exchanged glanes,Kankuro gave a sly grin while Gaara smirked,"..Gaara.."

"You brought this onto yourself."Gaara closed his eyes and lightly shook his head,he snapped them open,and Temari was wrapped in sand.

"MY GOD,YOU ASSHOLE!"she shouted as she moved her head in many directions,meaning she was trying to move her body as well.That won't be happening soon.

Both of the males stood quiet,Kankuro gave a stiffled laughter and made it sound like he tried to cough,while Gaara walked over to her desk and opened a drawer.

"Let us see...what..in the world is this?"Gaara held up an object that was wrapped around with white plastic and was a stick,Kankuro was about to speak got cut off.

"That's a tampon,Gaara"Gaara immediately threw it at the other end of the hall and rubbed his hand against his clothes,"that was horrifying.."he said looking at Kankuro-who shrugged his shoulders.

"OH! what's thiiiisss"Kankuro took out a piece of paper,"_Temari..how many times do I have to say it-"_

"STOP!!"she was now blushing many shades of red and was struggling against the sand but Gaara didn't take it off.

"_I believe I'm falling for you-_no_..I think I already did..."_Kankuro paused and looked at Gaara,"_from.."_

"Unbelievable...Shikamaru.He..he has **emotion**?"Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara and felt an anime sweatdrop.

"You're not one to say"Temari said grinning earning a glare from her younger brother.

"How about I show what makes me feel happy,so you can see I'm not emotionless."Gaara said giving an innocent smile.Temari smiled.

"Awww-"

"Usually I feel it when I kill people"Temari's smile vanished.

" ...no..thanks.."she replied looking at him.

"..that's weird.."Kankuro said looking at the letter,"I mean..who would like _you_?"he said in amazement reading the letter over and over.

"Yes,it is rather questioning-WAIT.He's after _you _for _me_."Gaara said looking at his siblings,they just stared blankly back at him.

"Gaara,have you taken your medication-"Temari said raising her eyebrows.

"No,I have not...but that's **not **the point."He said raising his hand asking for a bit of silence,"the point _is_,Shikamaru is after you-so he will convince you to **KILL **me and then in my will it says' I give my money to my siblings'-yes,it's unbelievable-and then both of you shall get my money"Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances,"and he will just mooch off of you.He's a **Mooch**.I'm not trusting him.I order you not to date him or in anyway do any communication towards him-"

"Wha-"Temari was shouting-until interrupted.

"I'm _glad _you understand"Gaara said cutting Temari off of her protest and ripped the paper.Kankuro's mouth was slightly open.

"So if you **die**..we get **money**"he said slowly so he himself can understand what was coming out of his mouth.

"..Yes.."Gaara said narrowing his eyes at his brother,"I actually _don't _want you two to starve to death.Amazingly"Kankuro briefly made eye contact with Temari and Gaara wrapped him in sand,"-plan to kill me and I swear I will come back to life in a form of a rabid wolf and eat you"Gaara said giving one of his sadistic smiles.

Kankuro felt sweat drip off his face,Temari just stared at Gaara.

"..We wont' kill you!"Kankuro said to Gaara nervously,he then stopped trying to convince Gaara.Both knew is was no use-especialy since many people were trying to kill Gaara anyways.

"Let's see-"Gaara looked more into her drawers,"...letters.._more _letters...**too **much letters..I'm going to murder this man-"he said a bit of malevolence in is voice.

"NO!"Temari shouted,"he's nice."she said giving a blush.

Kankuro and Gaara stared at her,"nice is another word for he has a v-"

"Female organ-"Gaara interrupted glaring at Kankuro.

"Gaara?can you not say the word va-?"Kankuro got cut off again.

"Nooo.Leave me _and _my clean mind alone"("Clean?**who **killed over hundreds of people?" muttered Kankuro)Gaara said a bit disturbed as he wrapped sand over Kankuro's mouth,"let's see".

Temari leaned forward,but the sand made her stuggle,she was wonder what Gaara was taking out.

"..."Gaara stared blankly at a white journal he was holding,he grinned,"..What's _this_?"

"...umm.."Temari gave a small smile when Gaara read outloud.

"_Six thirty in the morning,_Three _years old...he killed a cat by a tree...Eight twenty three,still _three_,killed our parrot_-"Gaara stared at the front page and read silently-he then quickly turned the pages.

"I can-!...no I _can't _explain.."Temari bowed her head.Gaara's mouth was slightly open.

"Are these...RECORDS of people/animals I KILLED?"he said waving the journal around,Kankuro's eyes grew wide and looked at the two of them.

"..Thought I'd use it for blackmail.."she muttered to herself.If only Kankuro could move-he would give her a thumbs up.

"..."Gaara stared at her in awe,"I never knew you were..so..so.."Temari looked up and bit her lip,"_cold _hearted?-"

"I know,I'm sorry I'll-"she felt her eyes water and soused with guilt.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this.."Gaara said putting the journal in the drawer again and turned to look at his sister once more,"..I'm proud of you"

Kankuro's eyes grew wide and Temari was a loss for words.

"...Shwaa?"

"Yes,Temari.._'Shwaa'_...-sigh-...what in the"Gaara took out a sword,"this was mine!"he took out an even bigger sword,then glared at her,and finally a poster of Chuck Norris.Gaara and Temari turned to look at Kankuro who wanted to speak so badly but the sand made it impossible,Gaara took off the sand over his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!THAT'S **MY** POSTER!"he shouted at his sister,if looks could kill...

"You would have poster of _males_"Gaara said smirking.Kankuro stuick his tounge out at him,"remember what you did each time you ask me _'why aren't I Kazekage_?'"

"Okay there's nothing in my desk..that's enough can we go onto Kankuro's-"Gaara held up anoter journal-this time it was pink,"..No..**No,**Gaara!"Temari moved around in the sand but she couldn't break free.

"'_I have no idea why I'm writing in this,well let's write...I just...recently realized how great looking-"_Gaara paused,"_..Uchiha Sasuke is'_..are you serious.The man is awfully bad looking"

Kankuro and Temari stared at him,"_Awfully_"Kankuro said smirking,"don't be jealous just because _he's _in Sakura's group-or..was"

"I don't think he's near being decent looking-I mean...I've met men who are handsome"Gaara said in monotone looking at Temari and Kankuro"..what?"

"Handsome?and you've never introduced them to me?"Temari said glaring at Gaara.

"..You just admitted calling men handsome.."Kankuro said in shock.

"Well there is.I admit it.Like what's his name..."Gaara paused and open his mouth but closed it,"..okay..so I cannot recall...-"

"Haku was nice looking.."Temari said suggesting,Kankuro pondered for a moment and nodded slowly.

"...Yes..he was.."Gaara said remembering,he then heard Temari let a gasp of glee escape her lips.

"Kimimaro was too!"she said smiling and giving a blush remembering the face.Gaara and Kankuro looked at her in disgust.

"The man..WAS CREEPY!"Kankuro said finally breaking the silence,Gaara nodded.

"Taking bones out of his body"Gaara felt a shiver go down his spine and he remembered,"...when he took out his spine..that..that will haunt me.."

"...Gah..can we move to Kankuro's desk now.."Temari said impatiently,she was freed from the sand and stood next to Gaara as they aproached the desk.

* * *

Just so you know-all my stories are **ooc**...well mostly all I suppose.

I know this chapter was really more of dialouge than actions,but I guess they jsut love to talk alot.

I should have edited a bit more-but I jsut really want to put this up.

Only one more chapter to go.


	3. Kankuro's Desk

**Ah,last chapter.**

**I enjoyed writing this.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**:I do not own Naruto

**Gaara:**and we thank that..

**Me**:..so mean..

**Gaara**:..so sensitive.

**Temari:**RIGHT! well here ya go!

**Recap:**

"I don't think he's near being decent looking-I mean...I've met men who are handsome"Gaara said looking at Temari and Kankuro"..what?"

"Handsome?and you've never introduced them to me?"Temari said glaring at Gaara.

"..You just admitted calling men handsome.."Kankuro said in shock.

"Well there is.I admit it.Like what's his name..."Gaara paused and open his mouth but closed it,"..er..like..myself"Gaara said smiling.Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances and looked back at Gaara.

"...I think it's time for Kankuro's desk now!"Temari said changing to subject with glee.Gaara glared at her and put away everything he got out of the desk-except his sword,he kept that.

He quickly unwrapped his sister with a movement of his hand and opened Kankuro's drawer.

* * *

Chapter Three:Kankuro's desk.

"Alright!let's see what's in this bad boy"Temari said digging into the desk and she took out a magazine,"Ooh let's see!"she opened it and the smile form her face vanished.Instead her fact turned red and she threw it on the floor,"you're disgusting."she mumbled.

"I'm a teenager..and a guy..what do expect.._Cosmo_?"Kankuro said rolling his eyes.Gaara looked at his brother with a grimace then took out more magazines.

"Okay..this is just..I can't..I..I'm speechless"Gaara said throwing all the porn onto the floor,"is there anything in this desk worth looking at.."

"Maybe...this!"Temari took out a journal,"..why do we all have journals.."she questioned to herself.Gaara's lip twitched.

"Is that..a ..._pink_..journal.."he pointed out.Temari smiled as she held it in her hand.

"It was the only color left!well that..or aqua..aqua is..way too flashy"Kankuro said thinking out loud.

"Hell!just open it!"Gaara said to his sister.

"Geez...so demanding _little _brother"Temari said glaring at his as she opened the journal,she cleared her throat,"_some day..of some month..I was walking down the hall of the building Gaara has control over.Thank..thank you Gaara..such..lovely woman work here..all those woman in skirts and nice blouses I am amazed on how he..being all...intimidating..has such beautiful woman there...their legs!I just want to lick them!"_

"..."Gaara and Temari were quiet.

"...actually..they're pretty scary..especially when it's.._that _time of the month.."Gaara shuddered,"women.."

"Wasn't Sakura gonna work in your office.."Temari asked.Gaara turned pink.

"She was..but then she said she was going to be_ home sick_..so..no.."he said with a small hint of sadness.

"More like _Uchiha_-sick."Kankuro said.Gaara threw a lamp that was on the floor to his head,"ah!!it was a joke!"

"A humorless joke..it shouldn't even be considered a joke"Gaara replied.

"Ah,she'll come back."Temari skipped some pages,"OH!what's this.._I have seen many beautiful women in my life..but her..she..she just takes the cake!Yes...that's right._Ino_..she is so..adorable..I don't want to lick her..I want to hug her.."_

"Ino...Ino?!"Temari repeated,"seriously?!"

"...She's decent"Gaara said in monotone.He placed a hand in the drawer and took out a picture of the three of them,"..this is old.."

"Aw!!that's when Gaara was-"Gaara glared at Temari as she chose her words carefully,"..not..as..cute as he is now!!?"

"..Yes.."he said with a small smile.Gaara was three and was in Temari's lap,while Kakuro sat on the floor,"Hmm?"Gaara looked even more further into the desk and his expression was blank.

"What is it?"Temari dug her hand and out came a pair of undergarnments...of course-definitely not of anyone in the house,"GAH!!"she threw them on the floor and rubbed her hand on Gaara's shirt.

"HEY!"Gaara took off his shirt and threw it on the floor,they started at him,"that was extremly unpleasant.."he said.

"Tell me about it-WHO'S are those?!"Temari said to Kankuro.

"Oh..just..just a.."he paused and smiled,"a gorgeous woman.."

"..You need a girlfriend.."Gaara said narrowing his eyes and shooking his head,"I bet you he stole them"Temari looked appaled.

"Gross!Kankuro!"Temari shouted,"..and you're **not **denying it!"

"I'm not gonna lie"Kankuro said smirking.

"I have lost all respect towards you"Gaara said.

"You never respected me!"Kankuro shouted back.

"I know,it used to be zero percent of respect..but now it's negative 168,435 percent of respect"Gaara said shaking his head.

"Gaara?"the three were quiet,that was somebody else's voice..and they know who's..,"Gaara-er..Kazekage-sama..can I have a word?"

"Did she just break into our house?"Temari asked to Gaara.He was frozen.

"Temari!!Temari!!"Temari felt her cheeks heat up.

Sakura appeared first and looked at all three.Gaara was much more paler than he usually was,Temari was red as a tomato,and Kankuro was wrapped in sand.Voo-doo dolls,porn,swords,cloths,journals,pictures,and so much more was on the floor,"..did I come at a bad time?"Sakura asked.Gaara quickly shook his head.

"Of course-not..Let's go to the kitchen and talk,"Gaara said talking past his siblings,as the two walked down the stairs in silence Gaara saw Shikamaru.

"Gaara!is your sister home-"

"No"Gaara said glaring at him,Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Wasn't she up the stairs-"

"NO she was not"Gaara said still glaring at him,"I know your plan.."Gaara said to him,taking Sakura's elbow and walking into the kitchen.

"...Damn..how many people know I'm going to propose.."Shikamaru said in a disappointed voice,"Temari!!"

"IMMA COMING!!"she said running down the stairs nearly tripping,"Hhhhiiiiii"she said smiling.

* * *

Kankuro was still wrapped in sad,alone,"GAARA!!"

* * *

"So,what did you want to talk about?"he asked as they sat.

"Oh you see..about that job.."Sakura stared.Gaara made a movement with his hand.

* * *

Kankuro was busy being thrown back and forth to the wall infront of him,making the house shake.

* * *

"What's that sound?"Sakura asked.

"It's probably a ...rather large cat.."

* * *

**that's the end.**

**Yes..Kankuro has weird stuff in his desk..-shudders-**


End file.
